


Answer the Phone

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Panic, Worry, analogical - Freeform, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Logan and Roman receive an SOS message from Virgil, but they can’t get hold of him. Logan is afraid for his partner and as Roman receives no replies, he starts to fear for everyone’s safety.





	Answer the Phone

Music blasted from a Bluetooth speaker as Virgil bounced his leg to the beat and sketched away at his desk. A knocking on his door had him absentmindedly pressing the sides of his phone to try and turn the tunes down as he moved to answer the door.

* * *

It happened so fast. On opposite sides of town Logan and Roman’s phones rang loudly; while Patton’s dead flat phone remained silent. The messages that came in quick succession had the two men’s hearts racing immediately.

**Virgil: I need help. **

**Virgil: I am here *click for directions***

**Virgil: Please call or come find me. **

Roman called an incomprehensive apology to his rehearsal group as he headed for the door; pausing to grab his bag as he headed out of the theatre. He ordered an Uber for the next block as he began his journey to Virgil’s location; attempts to call Virgil yielded only an old voice message.

**Roman: Virgil. Call me**

**Roman: I’m on my way but please call me back.**

Fearful of the endless possibilities, Roman sent a string of messages to Patton and Logan as well; desperate for any form of response from his partner and friend. Again, Patton’s phone had no life to receive the message and he remained oblivious as his silence cause Roman to panic further; Logan on the other hand, was beyond logical reasoning.

The moment the messages appeared on Logan’s phone, he was out of his seat and leaving the lecture hall with nothing but the contents of his pockets. Luck was in his favour as he had his keys in his pocket, practically running to his car while attempting to call Virgil back. He left voice message after voice message to his boyfriend, begging him to answer the phone and let him know that he was okay. It was safe to say that Logan ignored every second road rule as he raced home; hitting redial and hoping present day Virgil would pick up the phone, rather than his monotone past self.

Virgil’s phone was discarded on the carpet; silently vibrating with every missed phone call and message as the two men raced ever closer.

* * *

To say Logan parked in the driveway, would be unfair to the poor plants that were mowed over as he came to a halt outside of the house. Leaving the car door open, Logan bounded up the front steps without a moment for his senses to fully take in his surroundings. Reaching the front door Logan was even more shocked to find the front door was unlocked, Virgil’s phone discarded in the entry and Virgil yelling “stop!” from upstairs.

Roman leaped out of the Uber before the driver had fully stopped the car, catching sight of Logan disappearing up the internal stairs and racing to catch up. Mind working overtime, Logan struggled to register the scene he was met with once he reached the landing.

Virgil slammed into his chest….laughing?

Instincts still in control, Logan wrapped his arms around his partner and turned them away from the footsteps that approached from the bedroom.

“I’m gonna get y- Logan?” Patton beamed as he came out of the room. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah, Lo?” Virgil giggled and craned his head back to get a better looked at the others face. “Didn’t you have cl-“

“WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?” Roman hollered, practically frantic as he looked at the group in shock.

Smiles faded from the faces of the two oblivious men; Virgil noticed the tear that now trailed down Logan’s cheek and Patton was taken aback by Roman’s unusually harsh tone.

“Logan?” Attempts to pull out of the hug were futile, as Logan only tightened his hold on Virgil as more tears slipped from his eyes. Giving in, Virgil leaned in closer and squeezed him back just as tight; hands gently rubbing his back.

Patton stepped past the pair to reach Roman. “What’s wrong, Roman? Has something happened?”

“Oh, something happened alright,” Roman huffed; chest heaving as he struggled to process held emotions. “I got a crazy message from Virgil calling for help; with his location and everything so I thought it was a serious emergency. I left rehearsals to come over because no one was answering my calls, and I get here to find you and Virgil acting like everything is sunshine and rainbows.”

“It’s okay, Roman.” Reaching a tentative hand out, Patton froze as Roman snapped back.

“IT’S NOT OKAY, PATTON!” Though his tone was harsh, his face expressed fear and hurt. “I-I-I thought something…bad had happened.”

“Jeez, guys, I’m so sorry. I have no idea what you are talking about. Sorry, Lo. I’m sorry.” If Logan and Virgil held each other any tighter, they would begin to disrupt their oxygen flow.

Hands roughly scraping through his hair, Roman took a shaky breath and leant back against the wall to support himself; feeling faint as adrenaline faded from his system. Lowering his head, Patton took cautious steps closer to Roman until they finally connected, and he could wrap careful arms around his torso.

It took a good 5 minutes for Logan to find his reality again and release his hold on Virgil; shifting to take his hand as they walked down the stairs to retrieve the discarded phone. It didn’t take long for them to discover that Virgil’s new phone had a SOS command that Virgil had accidently set off while trying to turn down his music when Patton came around for a surprise visit. Guilt was a heavy weight on both Virgil and Patton’s hearts as they did their best to make up for their ignorance; even if it wasn’t entirely their fault. The sun was just beginning to set when Virgil and Logan’s roommate, Remy, stumbled in from a tiring day and found the group taking up the lounge room.

Tossing their bag and shoes aside, they strode into the room with nothing but confidence.

“Okay ladies, make room because this queen has a need for cuddles and comfort too.”

As natural as breathing, positions were adjusted, and the group nestled into the corner couch comfortably. The moment was now and everything else could come tomorrow. Though the days events had scared them beyond description, it had also brought the couples closer. Except Remy… they were blissfully unaware and didn’t care; happily ordering pizza for the group and changing movies as needed. They didn’t need to know what happened; they only had to make sure it ended happily after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive). 
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - [**@1-1snailxd-art**](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/) 🐌
> 
> And one just for fun - [**@snail-giggles**](https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/) 💜
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
